magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayashizaki Kazuki
|writecolor = White |name = Kazuki Hayashizaki |alias = Cyclops (サイクロプス Saikuropusu) |image = |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |jpname = 林崎 一樹 (はやしざき かずき) |romaji = Hayashizaki Kazuki |species = Human |diva = Lemegeton |gender = Male |age = 16 |status = Alive |relatives = Kanae Hayashizaki (adoptive big sister) Jinkai Hayashizaki (adoptive father) Mrs. Hayashizaki (adoptive mother) |eyecolor = Brown |haircolor = Brown |rank = E |diva = Lemegeton |occupation = Student Student Council President |school = National Knight Academy |manga debut = Chapter 1 |affiliation = Magic Division Witch's House |othernames = Little brother (by Kaguya Otonashi) Onī-chan (by Kaya) Solomon's King Kazuki-dono (by Kōhaku Hikita) King |seiyuu japanese = Takeshi Saitō}} Kazuki Hayashizaki ( Hayashizaki Kazuki) is the protagonist of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. He has a Enigma on his left hand though only females can have it. He was adopted into the Hayashizaki family. Though Kanae calls him "Big Brother", Kazuki is in fact her younger brother. To show his father the gratitude for taking him into the family, he attends an all-girls school. His specialty is swordsmanship. His Diva is Lemegeton. Appearance Kazuki usually wears the National Knight Academy uniform which consists of a grey jacket with a white shirt, black pants, and a black tie, was wearing a blazer which had an atmosphere of high quality, made from alchemist silk. He appears as a nice and calm guy. He looks different on the colored pictures and covers sometimes. Kazuki has brown hair, occasionally black, and has light brown eyes. He wears a phoenix feather shaped necklace which Miō gave to him as a present on their date. Kazuki worried.jpg|Kazuki's occasional hair color: Black Personality Kazuki is a nice person. He cares about his sister, Kanae. He is also grateful to his dad for adopting him into the Hayashizaki family. Kazuki likes doing chores and cares about the Hayashizaki family a lot as seen when Miō Amasaki called the Hayashizaki style trash, or when he said he wanted to become a knight just to make the father who adopted him happy. Kazuki is very honest with his feelings as when he said that Koyuki Hiakari is beautiful, because he meant it from the bottom of his heart rather than saying simple flattery. He also has an older-brother personality as stated by Miō. Kazuki always says what he thinks from the bottom of his heart about other people so it usually causes him trouble. History Background Kazuki, who was once an orphan, was in a position where he was accepted as an adopted son by the Ancient Sword Skill Prestigious Family - Hayashizaki Family.When Kazuki was just an infant, his mother abandoned him in the front gate of the orphanage called Nanohana house. A swordsman of the Hayashizaki House, and a freshman at National Knight Academy. Originally extremely proficient in sword skills, he was chosen to bear an Enigma by a Goddess. It eventually turns into a Stigma where he receives his contract with his goddess, the Lesser Key of Solomon, Lemegeddon. Although he is a Magika student, he is far more adept at swordsmanship and has no problem taking down a high level magician with only a sword. Originally when Kazuki was an orphan he didn't knew his own age, he was brought to the Hayashizaki family so Kanae could have some friends of her age, since then the connection between him and Kanae was pretty much of a "kind big brother and his lousy little sister". When Kanae turned 14 nothing happened to Kazuki, but in the following year, suddenly an Enigma appeared on Kazuki's hand, and from that incident Kazuki finally found out that he was younger than Kanae. Kazuki was raised as a child of the same age as Kanae in the Hayashizaki family, his birthday was also celebrated at the same day as Kanae’s birthday. Because his mother from Hayashizaki family had died to a disease, Kazuki took the lead and was responsible for housework. Plot Volume 1 Kazuki knocks on Kanae's room's door. He came to wake her up. Kanae suddenly wakes up and gets on Kazuki. He can't get her off probably due to her magic. Kazuki uses his magic and gets her off and holds her in his arms. Some time later Kazuki is seen enrolling into National Knight academy when he meets Kaguya and tries to guess who she is, Kazuki and Kaguya felt some very strange magic presence and immediately went to that location and saw that Kanae was fighting a girl from Magic Division however the situation was handled very quickly by Kaguya. Later that day Kazuki was at the fountain square where entrance ceremony took place, after Kaguya's speech Kazuki learned that she was actually the stundent council president of Magic Division, when she defetaed a huge dragon with the help of her Diva Asmodeus. Next day after the entrance ceremony Kazuki was assigned to the 1st year 2nd class. Some time later Kazuki found his class and met his teacher Liz Liza who introduced herself to her new class. Kazuki, who was always aiming to be a swordsman, had only trained the Physical Enhancement Magic and Perceptibility Enhancement Magic. On the contrary, he was surrounded by elites, who were born with extensive Magic Power and were aiming to be a Stigma Magic User. Thus, Kazuki had gotten E-Rank, the worst grade. Kazuki saw that Mio was waving at him however he thought she was mistaking him for someone else, he also met Koyuki and said how beautiful she was but she completely ignored him. After Koyuki's and Mio's intoduction it was Kazuki's turn however everyone was surprised that he liked washing clothes and coocking. After the self-introduction was over, Liz Liza-sensei brought the students outside of the school building, to contract a Diva from Astrim. After Koyuki and Mio it was Kazuki's turn to contract a Diva however everyone was surprised because his Diva whose name was Leme could only remember her name. Following that, after eating lunch at the school cafeteria, a briefing session was held regarding about the school’s living standards and education program. However, all of this did not enter Kazuki’s ears. The schedule for the first day of school was completely over. The bell rang signaling that the school is over. Kazuki received a notice from Liz Liza-sensei about his illegal Diva Leme, so Kazuki had to went to infirmary to talk with Liz about Leme and his contract and it was decided that Kazuki will live in Witch's House from now on. Next day Kaguya greeted Kazuki and Leme to Witch's House and showed them around. As Kazuki was exploring house some more he accidentally saw Miō who was in the middle of changing her uniform and she started to freak out so Kazuki left the room at once, however he saw Koyuki that was dressed with just simple shirt so Kazuki started wondering why she was dressed like that, however their conversation was interrupted by Miō who asked why was that E-rank (Kazuki) was in Witch's House, Kaguya heard their conversation that was started to heat up and said to Miō that Kazuki will live with them from now on. Next day all of the Witch's House members were siting in a room and Miō started explaining to Kazuki what quests are but Hikaru suddenly appeared from her journey and Kazuki described that she has a face that is gallant and dignified like a boy's, Hikaru started shaking hands with Kazuki but she suddenly ran away from him because she discovered that Kazuki is a boy, later Kazuki was invited to welcome party and after the party he went to his room but he saw Leme that was waiting for him because she started to remember her purpose and quest she revealed herself as Lemegedon, she gave Kazuki the Ring of Solomon and said that her ultimate goal is to make Kazuki a Harem King, and after a long talk Kazuki went to sleep. Next day in the morning Kazuki was making breakfast as he suddenly saw Miō however she just ignored him but after seeing and tasting her favorite food which was Karaage she opened up to him a little. Next day Kazuki was training with a bucket but Miō just made fun of him. Later that day Kazuki was siting in class and heard that Miō was comparing her magic and Hayashizaki style so she said that Kazuki's sword style is garbage, Kazuki was so furious that he instantly asked her to fight him. Next day Kazuki was in the Student Council room and asked Kaguya if he can duel with Miō and she accepted even tho she didn't really wanted however Kazuki was already heading to the stadium to fight, the fight started and Kazuki easily overpowered Miō with sheer skill of his swordsmanship, after the fight Kazuki had a flashback of Nanohana house and some little girl that was always following him around but he suddenly discovered that that girl was actually Miō herself and he apologised that he fought her. Next day after Kazuki made "slave pact" and made breakfast for her he unlocked "key to her heart". Later that day Kazuki was making breakfast however Kanae suddenly appeared and wanted Kazuki to transfer to Swordsmanship Division but he refused and said that he belongs in Magic Division but Kanae refused and wanted Kazuki to fight Kamiizumi and if she won he will have to go to Swordsmanship Division even if he didn't wanted to. And so Kazuki accepted, next day Kazuki was alone with Miō and asked her out on a date which she happily accepted, after Miō left there was a strange figure stalking Kazuki on a rooftop. Next day Kazuki went on a date with Miō however he suddenly encountered Kaya who wanted to talk with him, when Miō gave him phoenix feather as a gift they were suddenly attacked by a strange illegal magician but Kaguya arrived quickly and "killed" him but was dissapointed because she knew he got away. Some time later Kazuki was lying in bed seemingly tired but Kaguya appeared out of nowhere and started to flirt with him but he wasn't very happy because he knew that Kaguya was doing these strange things because of Asmodeus influence. Next day Kazuki was watching a fight between Torazou and Hikaru bit it looks like Hikaru easily overpowered him with her diva Baal. After Hikaru's fight it was Kazuki's turn but he easily overpowered her with the combined powers of Phenex and Asmodeus after the winner was decided Kaya appeared out of nowhere with Loki in his dragon form and started to wreack havoc. Kazuki decided that the fight will be between them alone, however Miō and Koyuki helped him but Kazuki asked them not to interfere, but Kaguya started to chant one of her most powerful magic she completely overpowered Kaya and was nearly killing her, Kazuki tried to stop Kaguya but Loki suddenly appeared in his human form. When Loki started to provoke Kazuki out of rage he started to attack Loki he forced Loki to defend but he summoned Laevateinn and when the attack was launched at Kazuki Miō suddenly appeared and shielded him. Out of despair and anger Kazuki dashed with all his might and with the last ounce of energy he used Hayashizaki family's ryuu iai: Anti Magika Stigma "Musouken" and injured Loki so much that he heavily started bleeding. As Loki sensed danged he summoned his son Midgard and ran away from battlefield. Kazuki rushed near fatally injured Miō who revealed him her true feeling and that she said things she didn't actually meant, for the last time she said "I love you" and died on Kazuki's arms. Out of despair Kazuki started to chant Phenex's level 10 summoning magic: Revival, suddenly in his mind Phenex appeared and asked if it was okay with Kazuki to chant this spell even when they both knew the consequences, Kazuki agreed and the spell was chanted.Kazuki successfully revived her at the cost of magic intoxication that banished him to Astrim as he was endlessly floating in the pitch black world he saw memories of Miō and his mother who left him behind when he was just an infant at Nanohana house. Then out of nowhere Asmodeus appeared and she with Phenex chose Kazuki as a "King". After he woke up he suddenly panicked where Miō was but for his surprise she suddenly broke into his room in a maid uniform and started to feed him but during their lovely reunion Hikaru, Kaguya and Koyuki broke into his room to lie in bed with him. Several days later a strange girl is seen geting out of a jet plane. Volume 2 Kazuki wakes up in the morning with Koyuki sleeping next to him and dresses her in maid uniform for his amusement. After that Kazuki wanted Charlotte to teach him telepathy how to counter Kaguya's pain magic and she gave her all to teach him. Later Kazuki talked with Kōhaku about Kanae's defeat and he was surprised because he knew that Kanae was stronger than him when she fought seriously, after all the time in the Swordsmanship Division's dorms Kazuki was allowed to go out of the room. Suddenly out of nowhere Kōhaku wanted Kazuki to introduce him with Kōhaku but she wasn't very happy because she heard a lot of strange rumors about him. Later Kazuki was being introduced by Kazuha's Diva Futsunushi no Kami. Then after all the talking about Kaguya, Kazuki being a King and Japanese mythology Kazuki was being challenged to a duel against Kazuha. The place that was chosen for the duel location was the Sword Division’s gymnasium. Kazuki had some trouble in the fight against Kazuha's phantoms but with his skill and knowledge of swordsmanship he managed to defeat them, Kazuha started using her sword as a last option however her skill is sword is nearly zero and Kazuki easily won it, and as Kazuki promised she will take Kazuki to the underground where the magic power is occurring. Powers and Abilities *'Conquest': Kazuki can use all powers of a Diva he has conquered with the help of Ring of Solomon. *'Swordsmanship': Kazuki's specialty is swordsmanship but he also specializes in the Hayashizaki style's iai *'Telepathy': Later in the novel, Kazuki gains the power to use telepathy when a girl's love points goes past 150. Equipment *'Dōfū': Dōfū is Kazuki's main weapon in battle. It is said to be nearly unbreakable. *'Raikiri': Raikiri is Kazuki's sacred treasure that takes the appearance of a shirasaya katana with simple design, he acquired it in volume 2, before the fight with Beatrix. *'Ring of Solomon': Ring of Solomon is Kazuki's Decorteo Brigieux that takes a form of a simple ring, it has the power to listen to hearts of people around Kazuki, measure their feelings and quantify them. Trivia *Kazuki has a record of 139 wins to 118 losses against Kanae. *Kazuki has a maid fetish. *Kazuki's hair is actually brown, but sometimes is seen as black on covers and colored images. Category:Main character Category:Character Category:Male characters Category:Summoner Category:Swordsman Category:Hayashizaki household